


Through The Years

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bottom Damon Salvatore, Brat Damon, F/M, Hope doesn't exist, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Pouty Damon, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Basically the plot is about the relationship between Elijah and Damon through out the years. It's not really romantic.





	1. 1979

Damon's arms curled around the corpse he was currently using as a pillow. He was tired and fatigued after the blood rampage he had went through in the Latin themed club in Chicago. Licking his lips he tasted the last drop of blood from the background dancer...Melissa he recalled or Maria or was it Marisol. But he didn't care at all as he felt the blood high going down and calling him to sleep. His brother Stefan tried to help Damon by turning his switch on,but he didn't succeed. Stefan almost fell off the wagon,so he left Damon and had a few days ago he called,Lexi to sort Damon out. It almost worked,but he found that torturing her was more fun than being with her.

He slept peacefully for a get hours until he heard something ram the club doors. Staying in his place with his eyes wide open, two men entered the building without any weapon of defense. They shouted and screamed at the sight of blood and the torn bodies on the dance floor espically of those bartenders bodies who were lying just about everywhere on the chandelier,tables,VIP area and the head of one on ice in the blender. On impulse and the itching need for more blood,Damon attacked the two aiming for their necks. He sucked them bone dry,saiting his need for blood. At the door he noticed a beautiful man,he was wearing an onyx black suit with a nice brown tie and a walking cain. His hair was black,but was in the now popular style of being short and parted in the middle and his skin a nice tan contrasting greatly with Damon's pale Ness.

They looked at each other wondering who would back down or who would go in for the kill. It was the handsome stranger who had in for the kill as he went for Damon's neck and broke it. Damon woke up to sunlight filtering into the room. He moved his head up noting the room was a plum purple,with fury carpeting of an off-white colour. The bed matched the wall colours. As he tried to get up he was constricted as he felt the burn of sun light and of the very ain laced shackles,he let out a loud painful groan. He sat up and huddled himself into the corner where the sun couldn't reach him.

A few hours later when the sun was slowly setting his door opened revealing the man he saw earlier. He didn't have a cane with him this time.He walked in with his chest up,shoulders back as he walked with the most perfect posture Damon had ever seen. "You ruined my club" the man said voice a sing-song and Damon liked the man's voice. He stood in front of Damon and for the first time during the time of having his switch off Damon felt an emotion. He felt fear, real fear but it was clouded with his boyish nature of curiosity.

"And since you've damaged it beyond repair,I feel you owe me." The man enunciated his rich silk voice reverberated. Damon wanted to move toward the man his voice inticing,but he knows that the man who looks sophisticated and dapper like a gentlemen is dangerous."So for your deed you'll be my slave" he said his hands creeping on the raven haired vampire's neck.

"My slave to whatever I want with you." The man said voice menacing and yet totally alluring as he choked Damon tightly making the vampire struggle in vain for air which he no longer needs. In this time the man removed Damon's clothes and only unzipped his pants. Damon was roughly turned around and pushed down on the bed,breaking his ankle due to the rough treatment. He wanted to scream to shout ,but that would mean that he still had his terrible,horrible,no good emotions which were the plauge, venom and posion to his life. He gasped,crystal blue eyes wide open and mouth in an "O" shape as the man entered him,no foreplay, prep or atleast lube just a rough dry entery that hurt Damon so much.

The man was like a pistol pulling the bullets all hitting the target in a fast and hard way. He entered Damon in a way Damon had never encountered from a human or vampire. Damon felt a slow and cold liquid go down his leg. Pondering he wondered if the man had cum,but with the way he was going he hadn't yet. Deciding to be adventurous he looked down and noted that there was blood coming from him. He gasped again at the might of this man to be able to get a 139 year old vampire to bleed just from having anal sex. Feeling light headed and tired from being used the man decided the cunning inside of Damon. Damon was left on the bed limp like once the man had used him. Damon fluttered his eyelashes trying to stay awake to watch what the man was doing now.

The man speeded to the closet and the bathroom taking items with him returning to the bed. The man ingredients the items on the bed,Damon wanted to look at the items that had been flung on the bed ,but his butt was pulled up and something wet wiped it."Stay still" the soothing voice commanded as he moved the item of question in his ass and down his legs collecting the blood and semen before it dried. His bottom was dropped and his body was again turned this time to facing the man. Damon looked up at him with a lusty,dazed and debauched stare. The man arranged Damon to sit sideways on his lap and he sat on top of him.

"Drink" he commanded as he pierced a blood bag for Damon and Damon hastily accepted. After the drink which quenched his thirst he sighed quite please with himself he moved his body as his head landed on the man's chest. Next the man moved pulled Damon up again to put on an oversized dark grey sweater covering his nude body which he found cosy."What's you name" Damon asked drowsy fluttering his long lashes again like crazy. "Elijah, it's Elijah Mikaelson and I'm pleased to meet you Damon Salvatore." Elijah replied and Damon soon fell asleep content with knowing his masters name.


	2. 1980

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

It was the beginning of the 80s were bright and bold colours were in, baggy clothes and gym tights were all the rage. And the hair matching the eccentric style the clothes are. Though Damon only saw this through magazines and newspapers he wanted to see it for his own eyes. He couldn't though he was Elijah's sex slave and just everybody knew it. Well not everybody, when a certain guest whose name was Niklaus came by Elijah would lock him away into the room the door chained with vervain. One time he did see the man he escaped jumping out the windows hiding behind the big bushes to see him. He had short light brown hair,pale and light blue eyes and small pink lips. He was round about Elijahs' height just a bit taller. And he had a British accent, though the man was still a mystery to him. He spoke condescending manner to Elijah and Damon was just fearful of what his master would do,but no comment was given. Elijah just gave Niklaus a deadly glare. And after their walk in the garden when Niklaus entered the stone home, Elijah attacked Damon in vicious silence.

Threatening him with the promise of violent acts and and the sweet death. His eyes were misty as red tears filled them to the brim. On that day he learned not to escape from his room espically when this guest decided to visit. His visits aren't frequent ,but they are terribly long. That he missed his abusive,terrible and intelligent master. Sighing he folded his arms behind his head thinking of his pure brother. How he began to miss the nagging his so righteous brother. In his thoughts he didn't notice the turn of his door handle. His master came in slowly and looked at him with an unknown feeling noticeable in his eyes. Clothes were thrown on to his bed hitting him. "Get changed" Elijah said turning around," We're going to town." Damon hid his excitement from his master and when he left smiled ,putting on his new clothes.

* * *

Town was filled with neon signs and was definitely brighter , Damon noted in the limo. Elijah on the side of the seat reading whatever had interested him in the current months. Damon felt like a child , actually he looked like one. Peering out the limo at the bright and sparkly lights that entranced him." Stop looking outside the window you look like a Chile waiting for Santa to come "Elijah said voice focused on the book. " Sorry", Damon back sitting properly ," it's just everything has changed." He said mundane at the thought he'd been gone for an entire year and the world had moved on without him. Though he wasn't surprised in Augustine he'd been gone for years and no one noticed. He's used to this. He sat down calmly before Elijah cried in frustration slamming the limos black leather seats. He didn't know what to do, either comfort him and face possible backlash or not to comfort him and face backlash. So he choose the first one deciding to comfort his master. 

He got onto his knees facing his master who meet him with a confused look while he smiled. Unzipping his pants he pulled out his master's cock and licked the head getting a groan. He smiled and continued to lick like you would lick ice cream in a cone. The white ooze dripped into his mouth and he surprisingly lovde the salty flavour. His masters eyes wide open watching him. He did this for a while before his head was pulled roughly pulled forward his mouth forcefully engulfing the cock. He was pushed back and forward in speed and when hid master came he knew that he'd had to swallow it all and it was no problem for him. Swallowing it all leaving none of the white seed to waste he wipped his mouth clean while Elijah gracefully stroked his head in a manner he'd never seen or done to him before. Rolling his eyes backwards due to the friction he looked at his capture and gave a hopeful smile for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chappie is part of an 1980s two parter so it'll end in the next chapter.


End file.
